This invention relates to a magnetic tape drive and more particularly, to a diffuser for removing heat from a tape drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,664-Perona shows a tape drive for use with so-called "Mini-Data" cartridges. There are standards for these drives so that drives manufactured by different companies can read and write data interchangeably. These standards are referred to as the "QIC" (Quarter-Inch Cartridges) standards. One set of standards is referred to as the "QIC-80 Standards for 250-800 megabyte products." Recently, a new wide tape cartridge referred to as "TRAVAN" has been announced for use with such drives. The Travan cartridge has a metal base plate which is a reference for all cartridge/drive interface specifications. It is important to minimize thermal variations in the cartridge. The Traban cartridge has increased data capacity so this cartridge may be in the drive for extended periods of time making thermal gradient control more difficult.
These drives are typically mounted in a cabinet and rack containing a personal computer and peripherals. In such use, the dissipation of heat from the cartridge and the tape drive is a particular problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,141-Gervais is typical of prior art heat dissipation in magnetic tape drives. This patent shows a tape drive having a cooling blower for circulating cooling air within air ducts in the tape drive. Prior commercially available tape drives have air circulated by fans driven by the tape drive motor. These include the Cipher DC 3000 XL drive and Model 06-31-004-01 drive made by Mountain/Summit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved heat dissipation in a magnetic tape cartridge and drive.